road_goldfandomcom-20200214-history
Chase-Ginger Relationship
Chase-Ginger Relationship Episodes The New Generation Chase and Ginger interact from the moment they meet on the way to auditions for Glee club. They appear to get along rather easily from the get-go, with Ginger seeing him as a sweet guy and Chase seeing her as a nice, good girl. Ginger gazes at Chase by the moment he auditions for glee club and she immediately falls for him. She gets ready to perform and Chase comes in and tells her she is going to do great and she performs The Cave, which, got Chase's intimate attention. She tries to talk to him at the courtyard with Charice and Izzy but, they are stalled when Chase's then-girlfriend, Heather, comes in and teases and harasses Ginger and walks off with Chase. Angered and hurt, Ginger expresses her anger by performing Detention with Char and Izzy. She later finds Chase again in the hallway and asks him about Heather and he tells her that she is his girlfriend and Ginger understood and she walks off in tears. Chase and Ginger are seen gazing at each other during Empire State Of Mind. Chase comes up to Ginger and tells her that she was amazing and that she did great and she accepted his compliment. Ginger then decided to give the last number for Glee club and she wanted Chase to sing it with her and he accepted it. Songs S4= ;Duets Song eijd.JPG|Almost Is Never Enough (The Date)|link=Almost Is Never Enough Gaia 3647.jpg|L.O.V.E (L.O.V.E)|link=L.O.V.E (song) Gaia 798.jpg|For The First Time (L.O.V.E)|link=For The First Time Song lgk.JPG|I See The Light (L.O.V.E)|link=I See The Light Song ij9unineji0 e.jpg|Our Perfect Time (Original Talent)|link=Our Perfect Time Song yjujuyjf.JPG|Everyday (Wedding Disaster)|link=Everyday Song s aq.jpg|The Night Is Still Young (It's Our Time)|link=The Night Is Still Young Song kwkwkw.jpg|New Classics (The Truth)|link=New Classics Song dddddd.jpg|Need You Now (The Fridge)|link=Need You Now Song uhdbjknfd.png|Sing (The Fridge)|link=Sing (season 4) Song tgyhu.JPG|Me And You Against The World (True Beauty and Drugs)|link=Me And You Against The World Song hdhd.png|Gotta Go My Own Way (I Love LA)|link=Gotta Go My Own Way Song fnjdnddd.png|Things Right Cause (I Love LA)|link=Things Right Cause ;Solos In A Group Number ;Related Songs *''All I Want Is Everything by Victoria Justice'' (Solos Part 2) *''Over It by Katharine McPhee'' (Dance Forever) *''Walking In Air by Hayley Westerna'' (Roaming Carols) *''Human by Christina Perri'' (Prom Accidents) *''At Last by Etta James'' (Black Can Never Go Back) *''The Cave by Mumfrod and Sons'' (The New Generation) *''Detention by School Gyrls'' (The New Generation) *''See You Again by Carrie Underwood'' (Broken Dreams) *''Stranger by Hilary Duff'' (Dancing Teens) *''Chasing The Sun by The Wanted'' (The New Generation) *''Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) by NeYo'' (L.O.V.E) *''Warzone by Road-Gold'' (The Parents) *''An Innocent Man by Billy Joel'' (It's Our Time) *''You May Be Right by Billy Joel'' (It's Our Time) *''Reflection by Christina Aguilera'' (Christina/Alicia) *''You Lost Me by Christina Aguilera'' (Christina/Alicia) *''Prey For Forgiveness by Alicia Keys'' (Christina/Alicia) *''The Beautiful People by Christina Aguilera ft. Nicole Scherzinger'' (Christina/Alicia) *''Butterflies by Michael Jackson'' (Friendships, Relationships and Death) *''Dance Apocalyptic by Janelle Monae'' (The Fridge) *''Superman by The Clique (R.E.M. Version)'' (Broken Dreams) *''Closer by Tegan and Sara'' (Friendships, Relatonships and Death) *''Unchained Melody by Righteous Brothers'' (Friendships, Relationships and Death) *''Let It Go/Let Her Go by Idina Menzel/Passenger'' (The Date) *''Potential Breakup Song by Ally and AJ'' (Dancing Teens) * ''Would I Lie To You by The Arithmetics'' (Original Talent) *''Open Eyes by BRATZ'' (Solos Part 2) *''People by Funny Girl'' (Broken Dreams) *''Wings Of A Dove by Alexz Johnson'' (Roaming Carols) *''Bella Notte by Lady and The Tramp'' (I Love LA) Category:Relationships